Exercise devices typically encourage users to work out in a static environment to reduce the risk of injury. However, some professions may require that a person train in a variety of environments in order to prepare for unpredictable situations. Such professions can include the military, where trainees may be forced to exert themselves in a variety of environments. Therefore, by training with a device that is not meant to travel, or otherwise be used in different environments, such trainees may not be adequately prepared to maneuver under unpredictable conditions. Other professions where the combination of mobility and resistance can be beneficial include professional athletics, law enforcement, and function specific rehabilitation. Essentially, any profession or avocation where enhanced physical ability can equate to higher performance or lower incidence of injury. Furthermore, by only training under a limited number of conditions, risk of injury can increase because the trainee may not have the muscle memory or brain plasticity to adapt to unpredictable situations.